sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Normandite (DEMO)
"Normandite" is an upcoming "antagonist" in "Incendium" and a member of S.I.P.H.O.N. Appearance Normandite has pale grey skin and curly, coal-colored hair, which can become red and seemingly ignited at times. His gem is placed on his back and has a triangular shape and facet. He wears a black hooded T-shirt with a symbol of a red Pheonix on it. He also wears black elbow-length fingerless gloves, with matching grey pants and black boots. Yellow Diamonds are shown of the knees of his pants. Abilities *'Standard Gem abilities': He maintains standard gem abilities such as weapon proficiency, shape-shifting, and bubbling gems. Unique Abilities *'Geokinesis': Normandite has the ability to morph, carve, and melt earth and stone. He can use this to create weapons of stone as well as morph it around his enemies to trap them. **'Lava Control': Normandite is able to manipulate lava. ***'Eruptions': The gem can create eruptions similar to that of which occurs in volcanos, but rarely uses it because of the strain. *'Pyrokinesis': Normandite has the ability to control fire. **'Fire Breath': Normandite can breath fire if he wishes, but is seemingly out of breath after he does this. Weaponry *'Chain Sikle': Normandite's gem weapon is a chain sickle with a maroon blade and brown handle, silver chains protruding from the bottom of it. He uses this more as a hook or grappling tool rather than a weapon, usually summoning it in a way that the chain is still connected to his gem. Personality Normandite, though an antagonist, is not completely evil. In fact, he doesn't even seem evil at all. He normally keeps to himself, but is perfectly fine with socializing and making jokes with people, though some may be unintentionally offensive. Sometimes he can get distracted, but is mainly focused and levelheaded. At times he can get overconfident and vain, biting off more than he can chew. Normandite can also have quite the temper. At times he can have an easy trigger, and even the simplest thing can tip him off. Regardless, he tries to give off the idea that he's a "chill person". This also means he's not one to take bait fights or challenges without reason, unless it is someone he truly despises. And when it happens, he'll always be the one to throw the first punch. History Normandite's history is nothing special. The one thing that stands out about him was his birth. He was created in a volcanic eruption, and forged from the fury of the earth itself. Noticing this immense power, the Dimaonds put him through training, and then through further training as a terraformer, a special denomination of gems born to shape planets as their superiors order them to. He improved his powers, and then was admitted into S.I.P.H.O.N., a specialized group of fighters under Yellow Diamond made to step in when the Chosen Twelve fail. He was never partial to any of the members of S.I.P.H.O.N., and so kept his distance from them until it was time for them to meet up. As such, he currently resides in a volcano, somewhere on Earth, not wanting to be bothered. Caste Normandite is a terraformer, and considers himself one of the best. Even though he is of the same caste as a normal Homeworld Lapis, he would be very offended if he were to be compared with the likes of such, considering himself higher than that cut of gem. Any such proclamations of such is just his vanity talking, they're really all just of the same level. Other Stats Normandite's fighting style fuses his elemental powers with his physical fighting style, which is a bit more acrobatic. He can alternate between independent and codependent fighting fighting easily, making him a flexible opponent. More than anything he likes to use his legs in a fight, using elaborate kicking combinations to orchestrate his opponent's downfall, mixing in his abilities into his style. Other than that he doesn't seem to have a mode of fighting, and battles in a free-style manner. Weaknesses *Normandite does not do well against water attacks, as water puts out fire, and weakens stone. Trivia *Normandite's title, the "Bane of Earth" is a pun on the words earth, meaning "stone", and Earth as in the planet. *Normandite is supposedly the opposite of Black Opal; rather than fighting with water and wind, he fights with earth and fire. Gemology *Named for the discoverer of the mineral, Charles Normand. *A rare mineral that occurs at the type locality at Mont Saint-Hilaire in Quebec, Canada in cavities and as vesicule fillings in nepheline syenite along with microcline, catapleiite, and eudialyte. **Additional localities include in the Khibiny and Lovozero massifs in the Kola Peninsula of Russia as large crystals in alkaline pegmatites, as well as in Spain, Morocco, Guinea, Greenland, and Brazil. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Incendium Category:S.I.P.H.O.N